Due to the ever-increasing demand of multiband wireless and satellite systems, multi-service systems and multi-function devices, multiband communications are of critical need in various radio frequency (RF) systems. Multiband communications and frequency multiplexing are extremely useful to improve system spectral efficiency and multi-function capability, where several frequency channels over a wide RF range are implemented simultaneously to provide multiple functions and services. Thus, an RF bandpass filter with multiple passbands and that is highly reconfigurable is an important component for channel selection and prevent interference.